


Their Lucky Day

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Computers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Muggle AU. Harry is tech support and Lucius is his grumpy customer.





	Their Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudugodudugo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudugodudugo/gifts).



> Written for HP Rare Pair Winter Exchange. Thanks for reading!

Harry liked computers. He liked talking to them, encouraging them, uncovering their secrets. He liked it when they were a challenge. He also liked older blond men, the _daddy_ types, and today was his lucky day.

“I’m Lucius,” said the man, grumpy and entirely too posh.

“Hello,” Harry said, then pointed to his nametag. “I’m tech support.”

“You made me wait long enough. Follow me.” Lucius walked through the lobby and down a bland hallway to his office, which turned out to have a spectacular view of the cityscape.

Harry squinted into the glass. “You can see the London Eye from here.”

“I’m aware.” Lucius sounded very annoyed. 

“Right,” he said, and turned away from the view. He sat down at Lucius’ enormous desk without being asked. The desk was hard and black, black wood. He could see his reflection in it. “Please type in your password for me.”

Grumbling, Lucius leaned close to type with two fingers. Very old man. Harry breathed deep and smelled his wonderful cologne. It was rich and spicy and made his mouth water a little. 

“There.” Lucius stepped back and crossed his arms.

His desktop wallpaper was of a shirtless man dripping in water and grinning seductively at the camera. 

Harry tried to hide his shock and the fact that he was even looking. 

“Mind your business,” Lucius said.

“Right, sorry,” Harry said, and felt himself blush. He gulped a few times. “You told me over the phone that you couldn’t connect to the Internet. Is this still the case?”

“ _Of course_ ,” Lucius said, teeth gritted. “Why in the hell would you be here if I had fixed the problem?”

“Sometimes technology surprises us.” Harry glanced up at him, letting himself _look_ for the first time.

Lucius was gorgeous. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had long blond hair that was tied back in a very neat ponytail. His cold eyes glittered and his lips looked cruel, but very, very kissable. There were lines around his mouth, like he was used to frowning a lot. 

Harry imagined him frowning during sex. He imagined him grumpy and unimpressed. Even with Harry on his knees for him. Even with his mouth on his cock. Harry would look up and find his cold, cold eyes challenging him to do better. 

He shivered a little. _Yum._

“Show me what you do,” Harry said, moving back to give him more space. 

“Do what?”

“How you try to get on the Internet.”

“I do what everyone does. I click on the icon.”

“Then what?”

Huffing, Lucius forced himself between Harry and the computer. He double-clicked on the icon and the web browser popped up. 

“Do you only use that browser?”

“Will you stop asking questions and just fix it?”

“Okay,” Harry said, and moved back to the computer. He was delighted when Lucius stayed, and he felt the man’s body heat. Frowning, he pulled up the network and Internet settings. The computer probably just needed rebooting, but Lucius Malfoy always insisted that tech support assist him in person. 

If Harry had known that Lucius was this fit, he would have volunteered for the office visit _ages_ ago.

Harry worked in silence for a few minutes. He felt Lucius’ eyes on him, and he didn’t know what it meant. 

“You must be very young,” Lucius said.

“I’m not that young.”

“You go to parties? You must make good money for a young lad.”

Harry shrugged. “I go to some.”

Lucius crossed his arms again. “I was reading an article this morning about the younger generation. About how young women are harder to please. What do you think?”

Harry gazed into his eyes. “I wouldn’t know. I’m gay.”

Lucius stared. His cheeks were just slightly pink. “Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_.” Harry grinned, loving that he had caught him off guard. “That man on your desktop. Is he your boyfriend?”

“God, no.” Lucius stood up straighter. “Do you think he _could_ be my boyfriend?”

Harry sat back in the chair. He widened his legs. “I think you’re about the hottest bloke I’ve ever seen.”

“Ever?” Lucius moved closer, smirking.

“Yeah.” Harry’s mouth was watering.

Lucius leaned down. He whispered, “What do you want to do to me?”

“I want to suck your cock.”

Moaning quietly, Lucius said, “It must be my lucky day.”

“Funny enough, I thought the same thing.”

Lucius kissed him. It was rough and shocking. They didn’t know each other, but Harry liked that. It had been a long time since he had gone out to pull. 

Harry surged forward in the chair. He buried his hands in Lucius’ suit. Lucius tasted like smoke and tea. He tasted like something familiar and comforting, but also something dark. 

Harry dropped to his knees. His hands were frantic on Lucius’ trousers.

“My door isn’t locked,” Lucius hissed.

“Then I guess you have to be very quiet.” Harry lowered his trousers and pants, and found his cock hard and desperate. He laughed softly. “You want me. You want me a lot.”

“Shut up, and make this quick.” Lucius put his hand on the back of Harry’s head, trying to force him down. Harry resisted.

“Are you a top? I think you’re a top.”

“Damn right I’m a top.” Lucius stuck his fingers into Harry’s mouth. “Now open like a good boy.”

Harry groaned deeply. He loved to be handled like this, to be _forced_. He opened his mouth more, then gazed up at Lucius through his eyelashes. “Make me.”

Eyes glittering, face red, Lucius guided his cock into Harry’s mouth. He thrust hard, nearly choking him. Harry coughed and did his best to relax his throat. Lucius tightened his fingers in his hair and began a bruising rhythm. Harry moaned and clutched his strong thighs. Saliva escaped his mouth, dripping down his front. 

“You gorgeous creature,” Lucius whispered harshly, trembling, his lips parted in a pant. “How did I get so lucky?”

Harry broke from his hold. He took Lucius into his hand, stroking quickly. He licked his flushed shaft and played with the precome at his head. He sucked his warm bollocks into his mouth, tonguing them. Lucius had to stuff a fist into his mouth.

“You’re close,” Harry said, grinning wetly.

“Baby,” Lucius said, and thrust back into his mouth. He fucked him hard, choking him, and Harry’s mouth hurt, his lips swollen. Harry was so hard in his pants, his cock leaking through the fabric. 

Then Lucius was coming. He moaned continuously, quietly, his head thrown back and his hands digging desperately into Harry’s shoulders. Harry swallowed it all, and it was a lot, but he managed. 

Lucius picked Harry up from the floor. He kissed his deeply, commanding his mouth. They both groaned because they knew what he was tasting. Lucius sneaked his hand into Harry’s pants, and Harry had to bury his face against his neck. Lucius stroked him roughly, almost carelessly.

“Give yourself to me,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. 

“Fuck,” Harry answered, and came. 

When it was all done, Lucius took out some serviettes from his desk to clean them up. Then he helped Harry button his jeans and right his glasses.

“So, my Internet.” He smiled.

Harry was still catching his breath. “Yeah, it’s all good to go. All you had to do was restart your computer.”

“Oh.” Lucius looked away. There was tension in his body.

“I can leave. It doesn’t need to be awkward.”

“Yes – but.” Lucius hesitated. “I’m old, I know.”

“You’re not that old.”

“I’m a lot older than you. We have different interests.”

Harry was watching him. “I want to see you again.”

“Really?” Lucius blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, definitely.” Harry kissed him lightly on the lips. “You have my business card. Text me if you’re interested.”

“Okay.” Lucius gave him a soft smile. 

Harry went to the door. He winked at Lucius. “Be nice to your computer.”

Lucius laughed.


End file.
